Go (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Go. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Legendary Entertainment A Kerner Entertainment Company/Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production A Sony Pictures Animation Film GO! Closing Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad Amy Pascal Jordan Kerner Phil Lord Christopher Miller Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Jared Stern Executive Producers Karey Kirkpatrick Sergio Pablos Courtenay Valenti Allison Abbate Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Bill Boes Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Script & Recording Supervisor Kevin Couture Story Supervisor Tom McGrath Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Co-Producers Roy Conli Chris Meledandri Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA and Sarah Halley Finn, CSA Tom Cruise Gal Gadot Jamie Chung Jake Johnson Jake T. Austin Tim Allen Damon Wayans Jr. Bex Taylor-Klaus Hailee Steinfeld T.J. Miller with Justice Smith and Genesis Rodriguez A Film by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman GO! Crawl Art Production Manager KATRINA BESHEARS Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Designer GARY RYDSTROM The producers would like to recognize JIM STARLIN for his significant contribution to the film Cast Coming soon! Set Designers DAVID CHOW MARK HITCHLER TEX KADONAGA KEVIN LOO SAM PAGE SCOTT SCHNEIDER STELLA VACCARO TRINH VU Concept Artists SCOTT LUKOWSKI FRANK HONG WIL MADOC REES IGNACIO LAZCANO MICHELE MOEN IVAN KHOMENKO PAUL OZZIMO JAKUB ROZALSKI JAMIE RAMA JONATHAN WILCOX DENNIS CHAN JOSEPH CROSS MARK MCCREERY MACIEJ KUCIARA EDDIE DEL RIO BLAKE MCDERMOTT BRAD RIGNEY LIXIN YIN DAVE PAGET FORM LANGUAGE STUDIO Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Loop Group RANJANI BROW VIC CHAO DAVID COWGILL DAVID CHEN JEFFREY TODD FISCHER BRIDGET HOFFMAN WENDY HOFFMANN KAREN HUIE PAUL KWO ASHLEY LAMBERT JAMES TAKU LEUNG LYDIA LOOK SCOTT MENVILLE DAVID MICHIE JUAN PACHECO ELIZABETH PAN CHRISTIAN PAPAZIAN CONSTANCE PARNG KELLY STABLES SHANE SWEET KIRK THORNTON MATT WOLF Children's Loop Group NAOMI ALIYA BLINKOFF FINNEGAN GEORGE HENRY HOLCOMB RYDER PAUL JAMES CAPRI OLIVER LILY OLIVER VIVIANN YEE Second Unit Pilots DAVID PARIS CLIFF FLEMING JAVIER DIAZ FRED NORTH BRIAN REYNOLDS DOUG UTTECHT KEVIN LAROSA JR. WARREN HARRIS KEVIN LAROSA Movie Land Animation Studios Visual Effects by MPC Additional Supervision Lead Digital Artists HOLLY ALDERSLEY MIGUEL ANGEL PEREZ TEJERINA PAUL ARION GABRIEL ARNOLD JONATHAN ATTENBOROUGH JAMES AUSTIN TIM BAIER TERENCE BANNON JULES BODENSTEIN LUCA BONATTI MICHA BOSTROM DIONYSIS BOULOUTZAS BENJAMIN BRATT SIMON BRITNELL ROSS BURGESS JENNIFER BURKE JULIAN BURT MARCO CARBONI HUBERT CHAN PAUL CHUNG STEFANO CIERI OLI CLARKE SANTI COLOMO GEOFFREY COPPIN JEAN-NICOLAS COSTA AMANDA DAGUE HASLINA DASLEY GILES DAVIES JULIO DEL RIO HERNANDEZ RAMESH EDUPALLI STEFANO FARCI ALEXANDER FERNANDES KREMENA GANEVA CHRISTOPHER GOOCH JOHN GROTELUESCHEN DANNY GUERTSEN NICOLAS GUIRAUD KIRSTIN HALL JASON HALVERSON POLA HAREESH ED HAWKINS JAMES HOOD SUZANNE JANDU OLIVIER JEZEQUEL OWEN JONES IGOR JOVANOVIC BALAJI KP LOUIS LAFLAMME-FILLION YOUEN LECLERC SAMEER MALIK VIVEK MEHTA SANKARLAL MG JONATHAN MOULIN THOMAS MUELLER KIRAN NAIDU RUDRESH NAIK KEDAR NATH FABIAN NOWAK RUI PADINHA RAJITCHANDER PATNAIK JOE PAVLO ANDREW PHILLIPS HOWARD PROTHEROE ANDRES PUENTE LUDOVIC RAMISANDRAINA MIGUEL RIVEIRO ROGER RODRIGUEZ ANDREA ROSA CARLOS ROSAS ANJUM SAKHARKAR NICO SANGHRAJKA ARNAB SANYAL NICK SARGENT TARKAN SARIM JEREMY SAWYER FEDERICO SCARBINI DAVID SCHNEIDER SALVADOR SIMO HIMANSHU SRIVASTAVA MIREK SUCHOMEL JON VAN HOEY SMITH BHANU VARMA SREEJITH VENUGOPALAN SAGAR WAKANKAR ROBIN WALSH CHANTELLE WILLIAMS JUNG YOON CHOI Digital Artists YEMI ADELEKAN OLIVER ADRANGHI GI AE CHOI MOHAMMAD AKRAM FIRDOUS ALAM CARLO ALBERTO BAGLIOLID DANIEL ALEJO MICHELE ALESSI GERGANA ALEXANDROVA JOHAN ALFORT PAUL AMIRAS ANUJ ANAND MAGNUS ANDERSSON MIQUEL ANGEL COROMINAS PLA CHRISTOPHER ANTHONY ALPHY ANTO JANE APTHORP SARAH ARDUINI DAVID ARMITAGE ADAM ARNOT MOHAMMED ASEEM KHAN JOLAN AUZEBY SHAIK AZAM ED BABB VIKAS BABLESHWAR GIRIBABU BADI RUTH BAILEY ADAM BAILEY DIMITAR BAKALOV MANJUSHA BALACHANDRAN SRIKAR BALAKRISHNAN MADHU BANDLA SUBHASHIS BANIK THOMAS BANULS PHILIP BARNARD HAYDEN BARNETT CEDRIC BATTUDE REMY BAY THOMAS BECKER WILLIAM BELL STEPHEN BENNETT SAM BERRY GIANLUIGI BEVILACQUA NUNZIO BITETTI PETER BLACKBURN DANIEL BLACKER MARTIN BLUNDEN FRANCESC BOLLO PARDO KISHORE BOLOOR SRIKANTH BOMMI SUDEEPTO BOSE ATHENA BOURIKA KATREENA BOWELL JAMES BOWN MARK BRAITHWAITE DEVIN BREESE BAILEY BRENT JASON BROWN HELEN BROWNELL RORY BRYANS KORINNE CAMMARANO FRANCESC CAMOS STEFANO CARTA ALBERTO CASU FILIPE CERQUEIRA RAVIRAJU CHALLA ANOOP CHANDRAN SOLENE CHAN-LAM CLEMENT CHAUDAT MARLENE CHAZOT ADAM CHESHIRE SANDRA CHOCHOLSKA NABEEL CHOLA ADRIANO CIRULLI AMANDINE CLAUDE CLAUDIO CLEMENTE RICCARDO COCCIA SARAH COLLIER JOSH COOPER STEPHANIE COOPER MARIA CORCHO TOM COSTER ADRIEN CRESPON CHRISTIAN CUNNINGHAM MARC CZERWIEC BHARGAVA D REJILESH D ALOK D OGALE JIE DA OLIVER DALE VIVIANE DALL’AGNOL GOPINATH DAMODARAN TOBIAS DANBO GILBERT DAWSON-KESSON ABHIJIT DE JOSE DE JUAN STEFANIA DE SANTIS CHEMA DEL FRESNO LEONARDO DELL’AGLI VALENTIN DELY GULIZ DEMIRAY GIANLUCA DENTICI STEVEN DENYER ANURAG DESHMUKH ETIENNE DEVILLE KUNAL DHIMAN SILVIA DI FELICE FRANCESCO DI LUISI VALERIO DI NAPOLI ARNA DIEGO VLADIMIR DOBREV NACHO DOCTOR GONZALEZ MATTEO DOGLIOTTI OLIVER DOLPHIN GIOVANNI DOSSENA BRENT DROOG ADRIEN DUPONT MEHANATHAN-D DURAISAMY ANTHONY DURAND MRINAL DUTTA ANDREA DUTTI BALAJI ELANGOVAN STEFAN ERENHAUS SOHRAB ESFEHANI JOHN F. PRIETO FERNANDO FALERO ANDY FEERY FATHIMA FEMINO SVEIN FERKINGSTAD EDWARD FERRYSIENANDA JEAN FIDELE IRAGUHA DAMIR FILIPOVIC CHARLIE FILMBERG MARTIN FISCHER JED FISHER ANDREW FLETCHER ROCHELLE FLYNN MICHAEL FORD KARIM FRADIN MOBY FRANCIS JULIA FRIEDL CLAUDIA FUGAZZOTTO BORJA FUSTE PREETHAM G PRABHU G VIJAY G SELVAM JADE GACHET MICHAEL GALBRAITH GRAHAM GALLAGHER ALVARO GARCIA CHRISTINE GATCHALIAN OLE GEIR EIDSHEIM ABHISHEK GHORUI JUSTUS GIEFRAITIS GABRIEL GIROUX-VEILLEUX ALESSANDRO GOBBETTI AGATHA GOMES IGOR GONZALEZ VELAR DAVID GOOD GIAN-LUIGI GRANIERI EDUARD GRIGORYAN DANIEL GRIGSBY MARIO GROSU DIEGO GUERRERO MELANIE GUERREIRO ALEX GURI ABDEL HALIM GARESS KAROLINA HARDINGER SURESH HARI JAKE HARRELL MICHAEL HARRISON PATRICK HECHT ALBERTO HERNANDEZ JAMES HICKEY JESSE HILDRETH SAMANTHA HISCOCK LINUS HOLM VLAD HOLST MICHAEL HONISCH ALEKSANDAR HORAK SIDDU HOSAPETI JULIAN HOWARD GREG HOWE-DAVIES DAFINA HRISTOVA MILENA HRISTOVA ROBIN HUFFER CHRISTOPHER HURTT REYWEL HYLAND MARCO IANNACOONE DAVID INCE ALEXANDER ISAKSSON VIKRAM JAVAJI BENJAMIN JEAN SATHISH JOHNEY GARY JONES JIJO JOSEPH ANDREW JOSEPH ALEKSANDAR JOVANOVIC GUILLAUME JULIEN GNANAPRAKASH K NALINI KALLAM LAVANVENKATA KANTHETI ANURAG KAPIL DANIEL KEMEYS JAMES KENNY TIMOTHY KENYON PETAR KERANOV GAEL KERCHENBAUM SEBASTIEN KERN MANDY KING SHUEN WONG KRISTOF KIRALY GABOR KISS STEFANOS KITTAKIS STEFAN KLAUSS TOMAS KLOUCEK PAULINE KOH VENKATESH KONGATHI GOPI KRISHNAN EVA KRISTJANS BEN KROLICK CHRISTINE KRUMPHOLZ ZYGIMANTAS KUCAS KARUPPASAMY KUMAR MADHAV KUMAR AVINASH KUMAR NAVEEN KUMAR AKEPATI SANTOSH KUMAR K ASHOK KUMAR KODAVALI SANTOSH KUMAR RAPETI MANOJ KUNDER EMMA KURRAN DOBROMILA KUTNAK NANA KWASI GYAWU JULIEN LABUSSIERE FREDRIK LARSSON MARK LASZLO SEBASTIAN LAUER MAXIME LAURENT MARION LAURIN ED LAVIN LOIC LE GOFF THOMAS LEMOINE GUILLAUME LENOEL JOSEPH LEWIS HUGO LEYGNAC KITTY LIN SANDRA LIN TED LISTER FRASER LITTLEJOHN CARLO LOFFREDO GABRIEL LOPEZ BRET LU LUCY LUONG FRANCESCO LUPO SARATH MADHAVAN VISHAL MAHAJAN MELODY MAHONEY SHAHID MALIK PAVAN MALLAIAH STEPHANE MANGIN MURALI MANI SAMUEL MANISCALCO GIANMICHELE MARIANI TSVETOMIR MARINOV GIAN MARIO ORTU XAVIER MARTIN RUDY MASSAR REHIN MATHEW JAVAD MATOORIAN-POUR YOSUKE MATSUNO LEE MATTHEWS BERANGER MAURICE LAURENT MAYNARD ALAN MCCABE OLIVER MCCLUSKY LEON MCCORMICK CHRIS MCKENNA ALASDAIR MCNEILL RAJESH MD QUENTIN MEDDA RAMAKRISHNA MEDI MARC MENNEGLIER LEONARD MERCIER MARK MICHAELS DJORDJE MILASINOVIC JONATHAN MILLER SANTOSH MISHRA MARTIN MOCH VARDHANA MOGERI ASHLEY MOHABIR MANDY MOK DAMIANO MOLTISANTI STEPHEN MOLYNEAUX SILVIA MONTES BENOIT MORANNE MIRKO MORCIANO RYAN MORGAN RAMESHBABU MORKONDA SETHURAMAN OURANIA MOURTA DHANAMJAYA MUDDIKUPPAM ANDREW MULLIGAN RICARDO MUSCH MONICA MUZZOLINI BABURAJAN MV VIJAYLAKSHMI N AVAIS NAJAR APPALARAJU NALI SHUVAYU NANDI SUBBA NARASAIAH ORIOL NAVARRO MARIJUS NEVERDAUSKIS NICHOLAS NG DUC NGUYEN CARLOS NIETO LOPEZ GANECHANDRA NINGTHOUJAM CHUANG NIU ROSS NORCROSS ROBIN NORDENSTEIN ABDELKADER NOUAR JEAN-BAPTISTE NOYAU SHANOJ NP STEVEN O’CONNOR CENAY OEKMAN BART OLEJNICZAK CONOR O’MEARA JESSICA OTT MATTHEW OVENS GIRISH P PRANEETH P RAMANI P SRIRAM P. SIVAKUMAR PADALA GIUSEPPE PAGNOZZI NETAJI PAILA BHAVESH PANDEY SOMESHWAR PANDEY SURESH PANDI BIKAS PANIGRAHI PIYUSH-P PAREEK RAVI PAREEK JASPER PARKER TRENFIELD JOSH PARKS SOKRATIS PARSANOS BALASUBRAMANI PARTHASARATHY LUCIA PASCALI AMY PASKOW SANDEEP PATIL GIRISH PATIL ARUN PAUL XAVIER PUNEETH PB GINA PENTASSUGLIA LUCIA PERALTA CAPELASTEGUI VALENTIN PETROV MIKAEL PETTERSEN JACEK PILARSKI JORGE PIMENTEL TOM PINON FRANCESCO PINTO SANDRA PINTO AVINASH PODDAR AVISHEK PODDER CHRISTOPHER POTTER JACK POWELL SYLVESTER PRABHU A FILIPPO PRETI TIM PRUCE KUBA PRUSZKOWSKI RUPESH R CHOGALE YANN RABAUD BENJAMIN RADCLIFFE YORAN RADECKER VIPIN RAJ IMMANUEL RAJAN ANSHUMAN RAJAN MANOJ RAJAN BALAJI RAJENDRAN RAHUL RAJU SRINIVASA RAJU T ROKAS RAKAUSKAS VIDYA RAMAN KARTHIK RAMASAMY SATHEESH RANGASAMY NAGESHWAR RAO AATUR RAVANI YOGARAJ RAVI MAHESH RAVILLA FLORENT RAZAFIMANDIMBY BALAJI REDDY B PATRICK REDMOND JONATHAN REILLY GUILLAUME REINER LESLIE RENAUD LAURENT REYNAUD MAXIME RICHARD MANUEL RICO FREIRE FONZO ROMANO MIDHUN RS MIGUEL RUIZ CRAIG RUTHERFORD DESIREE RYDEN SARGURUNATHAN S TOMMI SAARISTORANTA ALESSANDRO SABBIONI HIMANSHU SAHOO RAMAKRISHNA SAHU SCOTT SANDERSON IGNACIO SANTAMARIA SRIBALAJI SANTHARAM VICTOR SANZ SERGANE SARIANI ANIRUDDHA SATAM QUENTIN SAUVINET INGO SCHACHNER YOANN SCHMID ERIK SCHNEIDER JAMIE SCHUMACHER SEBASTIAN SCHUTT MANIVANNAN SEKAR ANISSA SENOUSSI-NICASTRO MOHAMED SHABIR N KHALID SHAFIQUE JAINESH SHAH SAMEER SHAH FIAZ SHAIK SAURABH SHENAI DAVIDE SIBILA DAVID SINGER TRILOK SINGH RANJEET SINGH RAHUL SINHA FELIX SLINGER-THOMPSON JOSEPH SMITH CAMERON SMITHER VALERIE SOLLIE SREEJIT SREEDHARAN VARUN SREEKANTH AARON STEWART ROSALIND STRATTON VISHNU SUKUMARAN ELWALEED SULIMAN OLIVER SUMMA HEIDI SUNDBERG RICHARD SURRIDGE MELINA SYDNEY PADAU KRISZTIAN SZEIBOLD PIOTR SZUTER PAVAN TALLURI MAHMOOD TARIQ INGA TEDER SRIDHAR TELAPROLU MORAN TENNENBAUM AMAR THAPA GEETA THAPAR ALAIN THAY IGNACIO THOMAS VLADIMIR TKACHENKO MATHILDE TOLLEC DENNIS TOUFEXIS DELPHINE TOULLET ANDREA TOZZO MARK TREMBLE JAMIE TREMELLING OLIVER TROTMAN DENNIS TSOI FELIX TURESSON AUDRIUS URBONAVICIUS ARDA UYSAL KAMALAKKANNAN VAIRAKKANNU ELENA VALLVERDU PAGES JELLE VAN DE WEGHE ALONSO VARELA VIPIN VARMA VILLE-MATTI VASAMA SIMONE VASSALLO ANANDAN VASUDEVAN JAN VAVRUSA ROHAN VAZ DANIEL VELIKOV DAMODARAN VENKATESAN ERICA VIGILANTE MICHAEL VIGOUROUX DIVYA VIJAY VINESH VIJAYAN RUBEN VILLORIA LUCA VITALI STEPHANIE WAGNER MATHIEU WALSH DAVID WELSTEAD-WOOD BERNARD WICKSTEAD MICHAEL WILDE WINEETH WILSON CHRISTOPHER WILSON TOM WOLSTENHOLME MIKE WOODHEAD ELAINE WU CHRISTIAN WUNSCH SHEEN YAP KWOK YEUNG ADRIEN ZEPPIERI Production Production Managers SIOBHAN BENTLEY CARLOS CIUDAD RICHARD DYSON BEN HARRISON DANNY HUERTA LAURA JAVALOYES ADITYA KADAM STEPHANIE KARIM ABHISHEK KEMKAR KIRAN KUMAR ALLISON MURPHY TIM POUNDS-CORNISH PRITHVIJIT SARKAR EVE THOMAS JITHENDRAN THOTTUPURATH Production Coordinators CHRIS BELSON ZAIRA BRILHANTE FRANCESCA FRAZZI EMMA CARTER RAKESH KALI SHELDON CASTELINO BRAJESH KUMAR SIAN DAVIES ERIN LANGFORD OLIVIA EVELYN LEE MAHER HANNAH GAMBLE TUSHAR MANOLKAR GEORGE KOLYRAS CATHERINE MARTIN KATIE LEE MURRAY JOHN MEYERS JOSE MARIA DE LA PUENTE AGA NETER SURENDRA NATH WILLIAM NEWIS YASHODA PAI PAUL O’HARA INGRID PONS BARNEO SADE OKUNADE LAUREN PURDY MICHELLE SMITH BRYAN RYAN SANCHIT SOI ISA SCHELLENBERGER AMY TONG LILA TAHRI NADIA VOLDOINA BRIONY WARREN ALYSIA WILDMAN PAUL WONG ANNA WILSON Production Assistants RACHEL BIANCULLI ALEX HAIGH GIRISH KAKADE VIDYADHARA KAREDLA CHARLIE NORTH EUNICE TAYLOR SARA TRZUPEK ALBERT VILARDAGA Editors JOSEPH HART GREEN JAMES MANN RUSSELL PAWSON SIMON SCOTT MARK S. WRIGHT Heads Of Department RAVI BANSAL LEAH BEEVERS BEN BROWN ADAM DAVIS GREG FISHER MARCO GENOVESI ROB HOPPER SIMON JONES DOUG LARMOUR DAVID MAYHEW REBECCA MELANDER PRASHANT NAIR TOM REED HANNES RICKLEFS AMIT SHARMA CHRIS UYEDE Studio Team Production Support SIDDHARTH BHAGWAT CLARE DAVIES JAMES EGAN JASMINE FLOOD LOUIS GALLAGHER LOUISE HEGEDUS SIAN JUDGE ELAYARAJA KRISHNAN SIMON REEVES MATT ROCK SALLY SPENCER SOPHIE TRAINOR JONNY VALE CALLUM WOOD Software Research & Development R&D Leads STEPHANE BERTOUT BARISH CHANDRAN WILL HALL DOUG HAMMOND TONY MICILOTT MARCO ROMEO ROBERT TOVELL KAI WOLTER Software Developers WIETSE ABE GALDER APRAIZ JARED AUTY LUCY BAILEY PETER BARNES CLAIR BELLENS MARLENE CHAZOT JEREN CHEN RUBEN DIAZ HERNANDEZ FRANCISCO GOCHEZ PATRIK HADORN SARAH INVERNIZZI CALLUM JAMES JOE LEVESON SANJEEV LUTHRA TOM MELSON JOJAN MOITHEEN DORA MOROLLI ADRIANO MURACA SACHIN NARENDRA RICHARD PICKLER NICK POPE ALEXANDER SCHWANK DAWID SKRODZKI THOMAS STEVENSON JOZEF VAN EENBERGEN Technology Technology Team YOGESH BALGURI BIBU BINOY THOMAS BUCKINGHAM ROBIN DE LILLO GURINDER DHUDWAR JOHN FRITH NICK HALL KARSTEN HECKER SHERIN JACOB RAJESH KARUMATHIL WILLIAM MALLETT SIMON MILLER RATHEESH PANINJAYATH MICHAEL PARSONS VIKRAM PRASHANTH CARLY RUSSELL-SWAIN MPC LA Unit Production SHELLEY ANDAGAN RACHEL DE JONG MORENIKE DOSU-ROTHERHAM ARAM PAPARIAN ZACH ROSENBLATT SARAH VINSON Digital Artists DAVID BREAUX BAILEY BRENT SARAH COSMI DALE DRUMMING KARL FORNANDER ANASTASIOS GIONIS JOANNA GOSLICKA BETSEY HALL NICOLE HERR ROB HOUSE CHRISTOPHER D. LINDSAY JORDAN LIPSTOCK BERNARD LIZON JOHN MEIER MEG MORRIS STEPHEN MUNOZ TIM QUARRY BRAD SICK Systems Support RON REBENSDORF Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY CG Lead Artists JOEL BODIN MICKAEL COEDEL SEAN COMER JEFFREY DE GUZMAN NIHAL FRIEDEL IAN FROST CHRIS HAVREBERG EBRAHIM JAHROMI GEORG KALTENBRUNNER LOO KIM LIM EDMUND KOLLOEN SEUNGHUN LEE ALEX LEE JOHN LEVIN THADDEUS PARKINSON SCOTT PRITCHARD MARKUS SCHMIDT DENIS SCOLAN DAN SNAPE PETER TAN JIM VAN ALLEN ADAM WALKER TALMAGE WATSON HOWIE WEED CG Sequence Leads JOAKIM ARNESSON CHRISTOPHER BALOG JEREMY GOLDMAN DAVID GOTTLIEB JEFF HATCHEL DAVID HERMANSON THOMAS HUTCHINSON ALEX KIM KIMBERLY LASHBROOK CRISTIN PESCOSOLIDO ALEX TROPIEC Digital Artists BEN AICKIN SILVIO ALBERTI PONTUS ALBRECHT TOM ALLEN MICHAEL JAMES ALLEN CHARLES ALLENECK MATT ANDERSON GUILLERMO ARAMBULO DEL RIO TONY ATHERTON ALVISE AVATI GURAY AYAOKUR NORM AZMAN LANCE BAETKEY SEUNG YEOP BAEK CLAUDIO BASSI ROMAIN BAYLE MARC BEAUJEAU-WEPPENAAR CORY BEDWELL LOIC BEGUEL RICHARD BELL MICHELE BENIGNA LAWRENCE BENNETT SCOTT BENZA SEAN BITTINGER ADAM BLANK CHRISTIAN BOHM ARON BONAR DAVID BOWMAN PATRICK BRENNAN AARON BROWN TRIPP BROWN MATT BRUMIT SIRIUS BUISSON CATHERINE BURROW GONCALO CABACA NICOLAS CAILLIER LUIS CALERO SERRANO MARC CALVELO MYRIAM CATRIN LANNY CERMAK CHA ZHEN XI MAXIME CHAIX FANNY CHAN JESSICA RIEWE CHANCE JOEY CHANG DANA CHENG SIMON CHEUNG GAN SZE CHING BYOUNG-HEE CHO STEVE CHO GIL-NAM CHOI NORMAN CHONG MEI CHU PAUL CHURCHILL MIHAI CIOROBA MICHAEL CLEMENS AMAURY COLJON EMANUELE COMOTTI CARLOS CONCEICAO SONIA CONTRERAS NICO CORONADO KRISHNAMURTI COSTA TOBIE COTE ED COY PAUL DAIKO RHEA DARCH VIREN DASS FILIPPO DATTOLA MICHAEL DEBEER SARAH DE SCHOT JOEL DELLE-VERGIN FRANCOIS-MAXENCE DESPLANQUES MARCO DI LUCCA MATHIEU DI MURO TIM DOBBERT THOMAS DOHLEN MEGAN DOLMAN LEWIS JEFF DORAN RACHAEL DUNK LOUIS DUNLEVY YANN DUPONT ERIC DURANTE PETER DWORIN C. MICHAEL EASTON JASON EDWARDS DANIEL ELOPHE ARSLAN ELVER MARQ FAULKNER RICARDO FERREIRA DAN FINNEGAN FABRIZIO FIORETTI MICHAEL FISCHER JUAN SEBASTIAN NIÑO FLOREZ CARL FRYTZ JOE GAFFNEY PATRICK GAGNE JOHN GALLOWAY RONNY GANI ANDY GARCIA JOANA GARRIDO KUNAL GHOSH DASTIDER BRIAN GIACOPPO GEOFFROY GIVRY DELCIO GOMES CLAUDIO GONZALEZ DANIEL GONZALEZ JEREMIAH GRANT ORIN GREEN DEAN GRUBB EMILIA GUSTAFSSON YAIR GUTIERREZ ABDUL HAFIZ GILES HANCOCK DAVE HANKS SAM HANOVER STEVE HARDY TIM HARRINGTON JONATHAN HARRIS ALAN HARRISON DREW HARRISON DANIEL HAYES NILES HECKMAN JESSICA HEE OLIVER HEINRICH SARAH HEMBERGER CHRIS HEMPEL AEON HENDERSON SASCHA HERFORT NEIL HERZINGER DAVID HIRSCHFIELD TRACI HORIE NATAPON HUANGSAKUNCHAROEN JESSICA HURST PAUL HUSTON HANSOO IM ATSUSHI IMAMURA DIN JAKARIAH MICHAEL JANOV HENRY JEFFERSON ERIC JENNINGS DENNIS JEPSEN KEITH JOHNSON CHRIS JOHNSTON GARETH JONES RYAN L. JONES GREG JONKAJTYS PAVEL KACERLE PATRICIA KAVANAUGH MAIA KAYSER NICOLE KEANE JOSH KENT LAURENT KERMEL RAMAN KESAVAN CENK KILAR JIWOON KIM JAMES KING OLIVER KIRCHHOFF DAVID KIRCHNER JAMES KIRK STEVEN KNIPPING SIDNEY KOMBO PHILIP KOCH LEON KOGAN KENNETH KOH ATSUSHI KOJIMA VIKTOR KOKORUZA DAN KUNZ FELDER KWEK OSEONG KWON JASON LABBE KASPER LARSSON JESSICA LASZLO KELVIN LAU JOZEF LAVRNJA-CZAPSKI ADAM LEE CHRIS LEE DANNY LEE KERRY LEE SKEEL LEE SIMON LEGRAND DAN LETARTE KEITH LEUNG CHRISTINE LI TODD LIDDIARD CHRISTIAN LILIEDAHL BOON-YIK LIM MELISSA LIM DESMOND LIN MELISSA LIN LIN YUAN JING MARKO LJUBEZ TING LO LO WAI LUN LUC LONGIN JOAQUIN LUDEWIG DARREN MACKAY KEITH MACGOWAN JONATHAN MACINTOSH SAL MALIK MARK MARCIN INA MARCZINCZIK SETH MARINIUK STANISLAW MAREK SIMON MARINOF MINCHO MARINOV GORDON MARSHALL TIA MARSHALL DAVID MARTE MARCEL MARTINEZ SETH MARTINIUK SHAWN MASON LEE MCNAIR JAMES MCPHAIL JAMES MCPHERSON SCOTT MEASE FREDERIC MEDIONI AUGUST MEREDITH ADRIAN METZELAAR ROB MEYERS LUCA MIGNARDI ABEL MILANES BETANCOURT BRANDON MILETTA JON MITCHELL MATT MITCHELL YANN MOALIC PER MOERK-JENSEN JAMES MOHAN SHUWAN MOK HOSUCK MOON PETE MORAN JEAN-FRANCOIS MORISSETTE DAVID MANOS MORRIS DHANAMJAYA MUDDIKUPPAM WONG KEET MUN GAUTAMA MURCHO DOMINICA MYLES NAREN NAIDOO MASA NARITA MARK NETTLETON SACHIO NISHIYAMA DAVID J. NOLAN TRISTAN NORTH SAMUEL NUNEZ PETER OBORNIK JESSICA OEHLBERG SAI WIN MYINT OO HIROMI ONO SARO ORFALI ELLERY ORTIZ MARK OSBORNE ALEX OUZANDE ERIK PAMPEL GURPREET PANNU VISH PATEL ENRIK PAVDEJA HENRY PENG SHARON PENG CRAIG PENN BENJAMIN PERKINS CHRISTINE PETROV CAMIL PLANELLA PANISELLO SATISH RATAKONDA WAJID RAZA JAY RENNIE FERNANDO REULE MEGAN RIBLE MICHAEL RICH ROGER RIDLEY GUY RIESSEN REINHOLD RITTINGER BRIAN RITZ JOSH RIVAS ANTHONY RIZZO XAVIER ROIG AMANDA RONAI ADAM RUZYCKI DESIREE RYDEN BARRY SAFLEY MAHAMADOU SAKO PEDRO SANTOS ANDREW SAVCHENKO MARTIN SAWTELL JAKOB SCHMIDT TANNER SCOTT KRISTIN SEDORE RENE SEGURA MIGUEL PEREZ SENENT BINAL SHAH PAUL SHARPE TAYLOR SHAW CHONG KIAN SHYANG OLIVIER SICOT HARWINDER SINGH KEITH A. SINTAY TAY CHIN SIONG JOHN SISSEN RYAN A. SMITH ANGIE YOUNG JI SOHN GUILLERMO SORIA ROBERT SPANIOLO SAM STEWART ILEANA STRAVOSKIADI RINI SUGIANTO SUJIL SUKUMARAN VEARA SUON SHUICHI SUZUKI ASA SVEDBERG TAN JINNG HWEE ROY TAN TAN WOEI HONG MASAHIKO TANI FABRICE TAPARE RUGGERO TASCHINI MANUEL TAUSCH MIGUEL MACAYA TEN SEBASTIEN TESSIER TEY KAI GUAN MARK THERIAULT BEN THOMAS MARIE TOLLEC ATTILA TOROK DANIEL TRBOVIC GANG TRINH RYAN TULLOCH ERIC TUNG MIQUEL UBEDA MARTIN USIAK JEFF VACANTI NICK VAN DIEM MICHAEL VAN EPS OLIVIER VAN ZEVEREN MATHIEU VIG MAX VOGT KIM VONGBUNYONG KOEN VROEIJENSTIJN PAUL WAGGONER MELANIE WALAS WAIKIT WAN PIETER WARMINGTON DANIEL WARREN DAVID WEITZBERG COLIE WERTZ BARRY WILLIAMS GARY WONG K.L. DAVID WU TZUEN WU PERRY YAP KAZE YAU JACK YEUNG LONG YINGHAN MARK YOUNG Production Coordinators BRENDAN BYRD IRENE CAI CYNTHIA CRIMMINS SAMANTHA DARK LAUREN FONG YAP SHE FONG TIFFANY GRIFFIN LINLI LIM KANE STEWART ERIC WAHLSTROM Production Assistants KEITH ANTHONY-BROWN STEVEN BEAUREGARD ARIEL CHAO ROB FARAC LUCAS GLASHOFF SAM HODGE REBECCA JONES KATEJAN KWIATKOWSKI DANIEL TAN Art Department CHRIS BONURA JASON HORLEY JOHN GIANG BRETT NORTHCUTT Production Support LORI BECK JESSICA BINGHAM MARIA BRILL JACK BROWN TIM CHRISMER TAMSIN COLLIER BRENDA HUEY SUNGHEE GALLO DIANA GAZDIK YVONNE GAN JESSICA HARDY KENN MOYNIHAN JOANNE MCCUAIG CASSANDRA NELSON DANIEL O’GORMAN ERIK PAMPEL CAROL ALYNN PAYNE DUNCAN PARKS MELISSA ROBERTS TAYLOR ROBINSON NICHOLAS SEXAUER DEON TAN WHITNEY TOWNSLEY JENNY WOLFE-BINDER Technology DIDIK ACHMADI DENNIS ALLAREY MATHEW BERGLUND STEPHEN BOWLINE SUSAN BROWN KYLE FAWCETT-SHELL ERIC HABER ED HANWAY DAVID HIGGINS HENRIK HOFFGAARD SEAN IDOL ANDREW JOHNSON JESSICA LOW FRED LEMASTER DEV MANNEMELA MEGAN MARQUARDT OLIVIER MAURY MICHAEL NGUYEN NICK PROVENZANO ADRIAN SAMUELS SANPECH SATRAWAHA MIKE TUFFY MICHAEL TURNBULL JAMES WAKEFIELD RENEE YANG ILM Executive Staff KHUYEN DANG SUE LYSTER RANDAL SHORE JESSICA TEACH MARK THORLEY Visual Effects by DIGITAL DOMAIN Supervisors DHIRAJ BRAHMA JEREMY CHRISTOPHER BUTTELL HOWARD P. CABALFIN ASHISH DANTU NATHAN FOK JIMMY GORDON JEFFREY CHARLES HIGGINS MARTIN JOHANSSON ERIC KASANOWSKI DEKE KINCAID CLAUDE MARTINS KRISTA MCLEAN MICHAEL MELCHIORRE RON EJ MILLER SAM NIXON KYM OLSEN PETER RABEL MARK RODAHL SOM N. SHANKAR STEPHEN SLOAN R. MATT SMITH NELSON SOUSA ERIC TANG HANZHI TANG TREVOR WIDE BRIAN ZHENG Lead Artists AMIR AZAR FERNANDO BRANDAO DE BRAGA CHUN PING CHAO PAUL CHAPMAN RICKEY CLOUDSDALE ROBERT ANDREW DAVID FRICK ABHISHEK GHORUI SERAPHIN GUERY ELLEN HOFFMANN SCOTT INKSTER VIV JIM DORON KIPPER GIORGIO LAFRATTA MARCO LA TORRE JACOB MILLER CHRIS NICHOLS KIM ALEX NIELSEN TOM NIXON HAREESH POLA HEATHER MACPHEE RYAN PAVAN SUTRAYE Production Support STEPHEN BASSETT JOEL BINDER JENNIFER E. BOOTERBAUGH BRIA CEBALLOS AMBER CHOW CAITRIONA CURRAN BETH DEWHIRST PIA EDBERG REBECCA FAIR-LIEN KENZIE FISHER JOE FRATACCIA ADRIANNA GRANVILLE JENNY GROENER WILLIAM G. HIGGINS REBECCA KECKMAN PRAVEEN KILARU JAMIL LALANI VICTORIA LIU ALISON LUONG MELLISSA MCAULEY CARRIE GRACE MCLAY DAVID MCPHAIL JITESH MORDE DANIEL PAUL NEWMAN ISABEL OLIVER JOSHUA PANG ANKITA PATIL ASHWINI RANE GUILLERMO RODRIGUEZ DEL VILLAR DAVID SAMIJA SHARILYN SAXTON KAREN N. SICKLES CRAIG SHEPPARD GEORGINA STREET DEVARSHI THAKKAR ASHLEY TILLETT JULIA TOMPA LAURENT VERRET PIYA WADIA ANNA WANG SIRUI WANG KELLY WHITFIELD BRITT ZELINSKI Digital Artists DAMIEN ABDOOL SANDEEP REDDY ABBADI ELLA ADAMS RAMESH AGIRISHETTY SANTOSH KUMAR AKULA UDAY ALETI DANIIL ALIKOV JUAN PABLO ALLGEIER FRANCISCO ALVAREZ WEVERTON ALVES OHKBA AMEZIANE-HASSANI DANIEL ANTON NICOLE ARNELL ARROLLA BALACHENDER ADAM BACON JESSE BALODIS ERIC M. BEAVER EDUARDO BIVAR NAGENDER RAJU BOGA CHRIS BOSTJANICK KEVIN BOUCHEZ JOHN BRENNICK CHRISTINE BREUNINGER RYAN BRIDGER JORDAN BROOKES DAN BROVERMAN BUCK BUCKLEY SIMON BŪTLER MEAGAN BYRT MARCO CANTALUPPI ALBERTO CASU JORDAN CATRACCHIA MANJOE CHAN NARDEEP CHANDER BLANDINE CHANTEUR COULON TOMMY CHENG VINCENT KS CHENG ILI CHIANG PRAVEEN KUMAR CHIRA EUNJUNG EUNICE CHO CHI-CHANG CHU ALVARO CLAVER RAFAEL FRANCISCO COLON TRAIAN CONSTANTINESCU LYDIA COSGRAVE CLARA COULTER MEETA DASH EMMANUEL DE LANGE AARON DENNIS GEOFF DIAMOND ERIC DIMA-ALA SPENCER DINNEY CHRIS DIPAOLA ARCHIE DOWELL CÉCILE DUBOIS-HERRY KADE ECKSTEIN GOTTFRIED EDER DAVID ELICES FILIPP ELIZAROV CHRIS ENDICOTT JOE ENGELKE ROB FITZSIMMONS TONY FLEMMING RAFFAEL FRANK JANET FREEDLAND JOHN FUKUSHIMA RAVISHANKAR GAJULA RICHARD GILLIES HIMANSHU SEKHAR GOCHHAYAT JAMES M. GOODMAN JONI GOLLEY JUAN CARLOS DELGADO GONZALEZ HARRY GREEN XIAN GUAN BHAGATH GUDALA BRENO GUINART ANILKUMAR GUJJE JAMES HALVERSON DANIEL HARKNESS JOSEPH HAYDEN ALLEN HOLBROOK HEATHER HOYLAND KAREN E.M. HULSE LINA TOYLINE HUM JESSICA AMBER HURST SAYYAD HUSSEN JD IMHOF ROHIT INDURKAR GAURAV JADHAV HANJOO JEONG STANLEY JOSEPH DEEPAK KUMAR KAMILA GANESH KARTHIKEYAN NARAYANA KILAPARTHY PATRICK KILCHER ASUKA TOHDA KINNEY RAVITEJA KODELA KURUMAIAH KOLLE ROLLA KOMALI PETER KOSS PAUL KULIKOWSKI SAMALA PRANATH KUMAR BO KWON ÉTIENNE LECLERC DANNY LEE SAMUEL LEE SKEEL LEE VITOR LIBARDI SUNGMIN LIM MARK LIN BRAD LINCOLN BRENDAN LLAVE ADRIAN RIVERA LOZANO THEA LUCHAK FALK LUDE ROSS MACKENZIE SANDEEP MALKARI HIMARAM MANDALI PRAVEEN KUMAR MANDAVA SHOICHI MATSUBARA SAMANTHA MCCONNELL LEON MCCORMICK MYLES MCNEIL CONRAD MELVIN JOSH METHVEN NAGA JAGAN MIDDE HARSH MISTRI KEVIN MITCHELL JIM MOORHEAD OURANIA MOURTA REMI MUNIER SASI KUMAR MURUGESAN SHAIKH NAGUR VINH NGUYEN BENJAMIN NOWAK SABRINA NUNES YVONNE OH ERIK OJONG HIROYUKI OKUBO TOBIAS OTT PATRICIA PAWLAK CHRISTIAN PENCZ ÉMILE POISSANT YASH BHAGWAN POLKE GANDIKOTA HARI PRASAD RANGAM HARI PRASAD TINA-LORRAINE RANGEL NAGESWARA RAO SREENU RAVINUTHALA RAJU REPURI RICARDO RIBEIRO FREDERICK RICHARDS GEOFFROI RIDEL COLIN RILEY NATHANIEL RODRIGUEZ VICTOR HUGO RODRIGUEZ KANE ROGERS RANDY RUAN BRIAN RUST NAVEEN SABESAN DONTHIREDDY VENKATA SAI AZHAR SALIM ANIL KUMAR SANKULA ASHWIN SAREEN AISHWARYA SATYAPAL SHAILESH SAWANT PAUL SCHMITKE STEFAN SCHNEIDER OLIVER SEEMANN JASON O. T. SELFE ROMMEL SHAMOUN BRAD SHARE SK SHAKEER MINJEONG SHIN JOSEPH SILVA JASON SIMMONS NOAH RAY SINGLETON EDMOND SMITH III LAUREL A. SMITH SREENUVASULA REDDY SOODA ROBYN SPENCER ADRIENNE STANGER ADRIAN CABALLEROS TENG WERNER TEN HOEVE RAJASRIREDDY THALLA BRIAN THOMASON GOPIRAJ THOTA CYNTHIA ARAGÓN TREVINO JESSICA TUE DHANUNJAIAH VANAM YANN VANLERBERGHE CHRIS VAN NOY-MARCH OLIVIER VAN ZEVEREN SRINIVAS REDDY VONTELA KIRAN WAGHMARE LUKE WAKEFORD CHRISTOPHER ERIN WALSH SHAWN WARAWA CHRIS WATKINS CAROLYN WONG SHRAVANKUMAR YADAV DENNIS DUHUI YOON Technical Support BUSHRA AL-MAZLOUM KIRAN KUMAR ANNAM SURENDRA BOYA MARTIN DAVIES PAZ DRIMER NICO DUFORT CLARA FANG KINJAL GAJERA PRASAD GHAG KEITH GORDON MARCELO GUERRA WESLEY HAUWILLER GEORGE ISHII JESSICA KOUBI ALEX KUNG DOMINIQUE KWIEK WAKAKO MAKARI PRASANNA KUMAR MALLAMPATI BRUNO NICKO CHRISTOPHER ORELLANA OMAR PAREDES CRAIG PEREIRA SAI APARNA RAMAMURTHY NATHANIEL RAMSEY OSCAR O. RIVERA JESIN ROY MURALI SAKALA DAN SCHNEIDER WERI SIN RAHUL VARMA SIRIVURI GREGORY TORRN KENNETH VAN AKEN GARVIT VERMA YU-JUNG ELYSE WEI CATHERINE WONG Software Developers RISHABH BATTULWAR PETER CAPELLUTO CHRISTIE CHAN ELENA DRISKILL MICHAEL EWERT DIMITRY KACHKOVSKI GENE LIN DAN MILLING DAVID MINOR LUCIO MOSER FREDRIK SALOMONSSON MARK WILLIAMS Studio Management AUSTEN ARMUS ALLISON CITINO LALA GAVGAVIAN JONATHAN GERBER KAREY MALTZAHN SUDHIR REDDY Visual Effects and Animation by BLUR STUDIO Digital Artists COLIN DROBNIS MICHAEL DOBBS JIMMY JEWELL BRIAN ALVAREZ DANIEL CHAMBERLIN SEUNG JAE LEE BRANDON RIZA CHAD WANSTREET DOUGLAS LASSANCE ISAAC FERNANDEZ WARREN GRUB KAYA THOMAS ZACK CORK DERRY FROST Virtual Production by MAGNOPUS Additional Visual Effects by HYBRIDE, A DIVISION OF UBISOFT PIERRE RAYMOND MICHEL MURDOCK THIERRY DELATTRE YANICK WILISKY PHILIPPE THÉROUX JEAN-PIERRE FLAYEUX RENAUD BERGERON LOUISE BERTRAND JOANIE CROTEAU CATHERINE LECAVALIER STEVE PELCHAT ALEXANDRE ALIN ALAIN LACROIX BENOIT LEFEBVRE SAMUEL LORIAULT-GOULET BENOIT MORIN MARCO TREMBLAY MIGUEL BÉRUBÉ OUELLET ANNABELLE CHEVRIER ROBERT DE LA CRUZ MATHIEU LALONDE DAVID ROBERGE VIKRAMJIT SORENSANGBAM STEVE CADY MARC AUBRY EMMANUEL GATERA JOSEF SY FRANÇOIS CHANCRIN STÉPHANE JEAN-MARY MARYSE BOUCHARD MÉLISSA ALMEIDA STÉPHAN BRISSON JULIEN CHABOT CHRISTOPHE DAMIANO STEVE FRASER FRÉDÉRICK GAUDREAU VASSILIOS LANARIS CHRISTIAN MÉNARD JEAN-PAUL ROVÉLA ALEXANDRE TESSIER RICHARD CLÉMENT TAM JULIEN DUBUSSET FRÉDÉRIC FORTIN JEAN-FRANÇOIS GALLANT PASCAL LORTIE LANGLOIS GABRIEL MARTIN PATRICK PICHÉ MATHIEU LECLAIRE SYLVAIN BERGER MATTHIEU CHÂTELIER GUILLAUME BARON MICHEL BERGERON OLIVIER BLANCHET CAROLINE BRIEN GABRIEL COUTURE-BOJANOWSKI ASHISH DEWAN MATHIEU GIRARD VÉRONIQUE GUAY JAMES DANIEL HAINES NADINE HOMIER BRUNO-PIERRE JOBIN MÉLISSA LAFRAMBOISE MAILLÉ JEAN-MARC LAURIN FRANÇOIS LEDUC LOUIS-ALEXANDRE LORD JOCELYN MAHER SÉBASTIEN RIOUX KATY SAVOIE VÉRONIQUE TREMBLAY RAPHAËL VALLÉ JEAN-FRÉDÉRIC VEILLEUX LÉA VUILLEMIN FÉLIX CLÉMENT MATHIEU BOUDREAU MARIE-EVE ST-AMOUR Additional Visual Effects by RODEO FX SÉBASTIEN MOREAU ARA KHANIKIAN ALEXANDRE MÉNARD DEAK FERRAND CATHERINE MAILLETTE FRANÇOIS POIRIER AUDREY GEOFFROY DAVID BISHOP GREG FORET LAURA CÔTÉ SIMON CHICOINE ERIC LARIVÉE JEAN-MICHEL ST-PIERRE LAPIERRE EVELYNE LEBLOND FRANÇOIS CROTEAU MATTHIEU VEILLETTE JEROME COLLOMBIER EMILIE GAGNON JULIETTE COMPIGNIE MAXIME LAROCHE JORDAN SOLES ALEXANDRE LAFORTUNE STÉPHANE RIOUX DOMINIC DAIGLE SARA BOURQUE MARC-ANDRE POULIN BRADLEIGH MCKAY EMMANUELLE MORIN MATHIEU PHANEUF PATRICE POISSANT VLADIMIR ISAILOVIC FRANCIS LAROUCHE MAXIME LAURENT WILLIAM CÔTÉ MOISE CHAREST JEAN-FRANÇOIS MORISSETTE DOMINIC DROLET EVE GIORDANI KARL ALEXANDRE LAMARRE-PARENT PATRICK COUTURIER ISABELLE LANGLOIS JULIE CARDINAL MARIE-PIERRE BOUCHER ETIENNE POULIN-ST-LAURENT LOUIS ESPOSTO SIMON MERCIER CODY AMOS ETIENNE JUBINVILLE KEVIN GILBERT PLAMEN DIMITROV ALEXIS BÉLANGER DAVID MONFETTE JULIEN KLEIN SAMANTHA COMBALUZIER RENE MOREL DAVID MCKAY BEATRICE PALIN GABRIEL GIGUÈRE MARC-ANDRÉ ROY SAMUEL MONTMINY-BRODEUR Previsualization by THE THIRD FLOOR, Inc. Previsualization Artists JAMES BAKER JOHN HASBROOK ANDY LONG MARIA SERRANO GEOFF LOU BENJAMIN BRIGHAM JON BALDWIN SIDDARTH JOHN JOURDAN BIZIOU BRIAN PACE ERIK GRIOTT DANIEL CLARK JASON BROWN CASEY SCHATZ JAVIER ZUMAETA PATRICK HASKEW ROGER LIU Stereo Services by PRIME FOCUS VANCOUVER Stereo TDs ISAAC GUENARD CHARLIE LUCE LUKE GRAY ROBIN EMERSON THOMAS CASTELLANI PIYUSH JAIN Stereo Production Team JILLIAN TSAI KATE ELUM ANNSH PATEL STEPHANIE CHAN TYLOR MAURER Stereo Editorial Team LEWIS SONNY MENGA DEBAJIT BARMAN SHENYAN LIU WES WELCOTT BRYCE GARDINER STEVEN ROSTE JORGE JIMENEZ JAHAN ZEB LUCAS BAKER Stereo Leads KAT KELLY RIO HARRINGTON MATTHEW LUTES PETE PELISEK DAMIAN KARWOWSKI BRENDAN LLAVE DANIEL CARPENTER GEOFFREY HARLOS Stereo Artists Team ALVARO ZENDEJAS BILLY SMITH BRIAN MCCANN BRITTANY WETZEL DAVID SERRANO ELDON DERKSEN EMMANUEL GUEVARRA ERIC MITCHELL ERIK CLASSEN IAN WHITE IPYANA PONDER JAMIE MOGGACH JARED BONIN JASON NEGREIF JIMI CLARK JOSH SWANSON JUAN CARLOS FERRA JUSHUA PROVIDO KAN NYUGEN MICHAEL JIMINEZ MICHAEL MANSUETO MIKE ACCETTURA MIKE VERHAEGHE MURAT AYASLI NATHAN BEHMLANDER NICOLE NAGATA NISHANT NARANG OWEN CARTAGENA PABLO WANG RICKY LU RINO GEORGE ROB MAISONET ROBERT REATEGUI STEVEN KONG VENKAT RAJU WESSLEY SUMMERS PRIME FOCUS INDIA Stereo Supervisors HIMABALAJI PINDI PRASHANTH KUMAR JAKKULA RAHUL WAGH RAJEEV SAHU RAKHEE GHOSH SRIKANTH REDDY JAKKA VENKATESHAM RUDRA Stereo Leads ANKIT DHANORKAR CHANDRAKANTH KANNURI ESWARA CHANDRA TOKURI KALPITA TENDULKAR KIRAN KUMAR RAPOLU M NAGARAJAN M RAMAKRISHNA MURALI KRISHNA YARRAM PERLA VENKATESWARLU PRASHANT M. PADOL SAGAR KADAM SATISH VADLAKONDA SHARVAN KUMAR MADASU SRIDHAR REDDY MOGIREDDY SRINIVAS PUPPALA UNMESH DESAI VAMSI KRISHNA CHILAMKURTHI VIKAS PATEL VISHAL BAIKAR Stereo Artists Team AJAY SEETHALA AKASH BANERJEE AMOL PAWAR ANIKET CHAVAN ANKUR SUVARAPU ANURAJ SONAWANE ARUN UPALAVAR ASHOK KUCHILLAPATI BHARATH RAJ SINGH RAJPUT BHARGAB GOSWAMI DAWANDE NAMDEO DAYANAND SINHA FAIROZ SHAIK GAURAV SHARMA ILYAS A PATEL JAYA VARDHAN KUTCHILLAPATI KIRAN CHOBHE KRISHNA CHAITANYA PALAKOLLU LOKESH GANGARE M.LINGAMALLU MALYADRI ADDANKI MANOJ RATHOD MAYANK MEGHRAJ DAHEKAR MAYUR JAIN MITHILESH SHARMA MOHAN KUMAR MURALI KRISHNA DANETI MYTHREYI KURIKALA NARASIMHA GOUD KANURU NIKHIL ASHOKRAO SHITOLE NIKHIL CHOUGULE NILESH SHINDE PANKAJ KASHID PEDASURYA VASANTHAKUMAR VEERA PRABHAT VINAYAK PADWAL PRAMOD BHARAT MAHANGRE PRANAV BHOKARE RAGHU YELIVELA RAJA SEKHAR REDDY LAKKU RAMESH KUMAR YANAGANDHULA RAVINDRA SINGH RATHRE ROHITH REDDY BADE RUPESH AMRALE SATISH BABU NALLAMOTHU SEETHA RAMA SWAMY KARNATAKPU SHIVPRASAD DASPUTE SHRAVAN KUMAR CHENNURI SHYAMSUNDAR KALE SOMASKHAR S RAO SRINIVAS GOUD RODDA SRINIVAS REDDY BIMIDI SRINIVAS AMMANCHA SRINIVASA REDDY KARNE SRINIVASULU BEERAM SUCHIT BHAGWAT VEERA SWAMY CHEEMALA VIKRAM KUMAR SINGH VIVEK JAMBHULKAR YADAIAH SAKA Stereo Paint Supervisors ANKIT VYAS AVDESH SHUKLA BINOY THOMAS MAHESHMADUR PRASANNAKUMAR SAHOO ROHIT PRAKASH GUJAR SAMEER BOYAR SANDEEP GAMRE SARAVANAN PERIYASAMY TARUN JAIN VINOD ACHYUTRAO GUNDRE Stereo Paint Leads ADHIKESAVAN JAYARAMAN APPALA NAIDU SARAGADAM BALA SRINIVAS NURUKURTHY BHISHMANARAYAN SHRIKANT RAI DIPENDU MONDAL HITESH SHARMA LALIT DAWALE MANOBALAN ANBALAGAN MANOJ KHACHANE RAJEEV KUMAR YADAV RAJENDRA KHARAT ROUSHAN KUMAR VERMA SREENU RAVINUTHALA SREENU RAVINUTHALA SWAPNIL SARANKAR VISHNU POLOJU Stereo Roto Supervisors GURRALA SIRISH BABU PATI SIVA RAMA KRISHNA V V S R GANESH DANTHU VENKAT REDDY YARAM VIDYASAGAR KARAMPURI Stereo Production Team ABHISHEK MALHOTRA ABHISHEK PATHAK ARUNDHATI JAISWAL ASHISH N KUKIAN AYAN PATNAIK BHAVANI SHANKAR RAO BIBHU PRASAD PATTNAYAK CHANDRASEKHAR REDDY GUDATI CHARUHAS SONAR DEEPTI NADHAAN DIVYA RAJ GANESH DURGADE GUFRAN KHAN HAKIMUDDIN HUSSAIN HEENA VAKIL JASWANTH REDDY KAKULARAM JAYA KRISHNA CHAKALI KADAGONI SANKEERTH KAMAKHYA PRASAD SAHU MAHESHCHANDER REDDY DHUVANTHULA MD. SHARIQUE FAIZ MOUNIKA BOYAPATI NEELAM TERDALKAR NIKHIL CHAWALE NIKHIL KISHORE RAMARAO KULKARNI RAMESH KUMAR KONEY RAVI SHETTY ROMI KIRAN SACHIN GARUD SAI YASHWANTH KANDEPU SAINATH SHINDE SANDEEP KRISHNA ORUGANTI SAVIO NELSON CRUZ SIDDHARTH MOHAN SREEKANTH BOYAPATI SRIDHAR EGA VENKATESH REPAKA VISHAL ANAND KANDUKURI YASASVI CHALAMCHERLA Stereo Elements Team ATUL MALVE BHAGYASHREE JADHAV DEVRISHI CHATTORAJ DIVYESH PATEL GOPINATH KOTALWAR JAYPRATAP YADAV KEVIN MALIAKAL MOHIT GARG SANJIV R SABLE SANTOSH SHUKLA SK SAHANAWAZ SUBHADIP MALAKAR YADEEP BATALA Cyber Scanning by INDUSTRIAL PIXEL VISUAL EFFECTS Soundtrack Album on Music Coming soon! Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Special Thanks Jeremy Bailenson Dee Bradley Baker Jane Buckingham Cory Doctorow Jeremy Fry Hal Hickel Kenneth Kenyon Haixiang Liu Manuel Martinez Cindy Millicano Ana Morales James Ryan Mullins Alexa Nieblas Karen North Mary Anne Schmitt Speidel Cody Cameron Tom Cohen Eric Fineman Ben Lusthaus Ian McQue Andrew Swett Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Production Babies Digital Asset Management produced by 5TH KIND Filmed with IMAX Cameras Additional cameras provided by ARRI RENTAL Camera Lenses provided by PANAVISION Lighting and Grip equipment provided by MBS EQUIPMENT COMPANY Camera cranes and dollies provided by CHAPMAN / LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. Avid equipment rentals by EPS-CINEWORKS VIVID RENTAL RUNWAY Digital Projection Technology and Managed Services Provided by CHRISTIE Filmed at PINEWOOD ATLANTA STUDIOS Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 09510) This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits